Product design relates to activities, such as market share for testing and/or estimation of customer utilities for a given set of product features, are aimed at designing a new product, with the objective of maximizing the number of customers adopting the product. Viral marketing comprises marketing techniques that take advantage of peer influence among customers, for example, using social media and communication platforms, whereby a social network, such as an existing social network, may be exploited to increase brand awareness or achieve other marketing objectives, e.g., product sales, through self-replicating viral processes.